I Can't Live Without You
by RisaShootingStar
Summary: Craig has to end his relationship with Tweek to protect him. Oh Craig, you stupid idiot. Angst Creek fic for The Quiet Shadow XVII. She's awesome.


A/N: This is a fan fiction trade with the wonderful The Quiet Shadow XVII. She's just brilliant and I adore her work! 8D GO CHECK HER OUT RIGHT NOW. If you like my crap, you'll love her's. She made a Creek angst for me, so I'm going to make one for her! And to be honest, I'm making this up as I go along. I have no idea what this one-shot will even by about. All I know it's going to end sad. And…I don't even know how long it'll be…so yeah…

(Told in Craig's P.O.V.)

Warning: Yaoi and tragedy. MY FAVORITE~

Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

Started on 4/5, enjoy.

--

_I don't deserve him. I never did. I shouldn't be able to even look at him the way he looks at me. I'm not allowed to hold him and express my feelings. I'm not allowed to say those three words. I can't say it to him. I'm not allowed to. He deserves so much better than me. He deserves someone who can protect him and someone who can love him. He tells me I'm the only one for him. No! I can't be! Not the only one! Doesn't he even know?! If he stays with me, his heart will break. I'm a bad influence. I smoke, drink, all the stuff I shouldn't be doing. They tried to scare us in 4__th__ grade, but now being in high school, it just seemed so right. Tweek deserves someone who was will and can contain him or herself. Not someone who gives in to peer pressure and the content of a fake utopia. _

_Tweek…_

_You deserve someone better than me. You deserve better than Craig Tucker. That's why…I-I'm so sorry. But I can't let you be wasted on me. Why me? Why did it have to be me to love you?! I can't love you! Can't you see? You'll only die in regret! You'll die hating me! I'm not trust worthy. I'm always behind a shell; a mask. I flip people off because that's all I can do. I don't want to fight. I'm not strong enough. And that's another reason why I can't protect you. When those bullies were threatening you. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything! You need someone who can lift you up and save you from the bullies. Like a knight in shinning armor. I'm only a blacksmith that can make harsh and strong weapons; but never use them myself. _

_That's why I need to end it now. I'm sorry if this is going to hurt, but… It's the only way. If I can get you off of me now, you might still have a future ahead! Isn't that what you always wanted? To grow up, go to college, get a job, have a family! I can't provide you those things. I can't go to college with you because of my grades. I can't get a job because I'm not experienced in anything. And…I can't have a happy family with you! I can consider adoption but…it just won't be the same! Not having a child that came from us!_

_I'm sorry. But I have to say goodbye._

_---- _

"_I'm sorry! I had to Tweek! Don't you understand?" _

"_What? No! I can't let you go on like this! With me you'll just end up disappointed!"_

"_You can live without me. I'm nothing and you have a future ahead of you!"_

"_No. I can't have a future with you. I'm going to take your future away if we continue being together!" _

"_Please Tweek… don't cry. You know me better than anyone else… I'll cry too." _

"_Don't Tweek. Don't wipe my tears away. You're going to make this harder on me. On both of us."_

"_No! Can't you see? We can't be together!" _

"_We weren't meant for each other! How can God pair someone like me with someone as amazing as you?_

"_You are Tweek. Your hair is flowing and bright. It's soft like a cloud. You're smile is the most beautiful thing in the entire world, no, universe!"_

"_Be-Because I don't deserve to see you smile! You should be smiling to others! Not me!" _

"_You can't say that! Your smile is for everyone who deserves it!" _

"_What have I done to deserve something that amazing? Nothing!" _

"_No Tweek. You're wrong, I couldn't protect you before, and I can't protect you now."_

"_I can't let you get hurt! Don't you understand? You have to let someone else protect you!" _

"_I-I…I can't say those three forbidden words back to you. I-I'm sorry." _

"_I'm sorry Tweek… Goodbye."_

----

I walked away from the diner where I said my departures to Tweek. It was much harder than I thought it would be. I touched my cheek to feel the stinging tears as it rolled down my cheek. The wind blew against it making my face colder than it was. I gripped my shirt and screamed out loud to nothing but pure air. I just hope Tweek can find someone better than me. There's plenty of guys out there! Ha, there's…there's Clyde and Token… There's Christophe and Thomas. There's so many other possibilities for him, but why did he pick me?!

I slowly dragged myself to Stark's Pond to clear my mind. As I walk the paved path raindrops danced in the wind until they fell down. I looked up but I didn't really care about the weather. It matched my expression perfectly. The rain wasn't as hard as expected. It was more like sprinkling than pouring. As I reached the park's pond the surface of the water rippled along with the raindrops. Like it was symphonizing a song with melody. I would've thought it to be beautiful, and call Tweek to tell him about it. But I can't do that anymore than I want to.

"D-Damien!" A high-pitched giggled from the left. I quickly looked over to the sound to see Pip being chased by Damien. Pip turns around and runs backwards and giggles as Damien pulls him in a hug. Damien pulls Pip from the ground and Pip holds onto the demon for balance. Pip stares at the ground and yells at Damien playfully to put him down. When Damien does Pip gives him a quick kiss on the cheek while Damien kisses his hair.

"Damien. I have a question if I may." Pip smiles and leans into Damien.

"Yes love? What's on your mind Pip?" Damien asked as he continues pecking his hair with short butterfly kisses.

"Why did you choose me?" Pip replied with a more serious face. That's the same question I'd ask Tweek. I found it ironic as I continued watching them from afar. Damien chuckles deeply and pulls Pip into a warm hug.

"Because I love you with all my life." Damien finally replies. Pip's eyes turn struck and widen.

"But why? I-I do not deserve your love at all…" Pip whispers as he buries his head into Damien's chest. I walk a bit closer to hear what Damien's going to say next.

"What are you talking about? I'm the one who shouldn't deserve you. I'm the Antichrist Pip. I'm here to bring horror and the end of the world. But you were the only one who welcomed my friendship. The only one who wasn't afraid of me. I grew on you when he spent all those times together. I shouldn't be able to, but I love you Pip.: Damien blushes and looks away with a smile. Pip stares at Damien with confused eyes and then soften. He sighed into Damien's chest and started humming a song. Damien takes a step back and offers Pip his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Damien smirks. Pip smiles and replies.

"In the rain?" Pip giggles happily.

"Of course. It's a wonderful setting." Damien grins widely.

"Oh! I don't know…" Pip smiles and places a finger on his chin in a teasing manner.

"I'm not giving you a choice anyways." Damien takes Pip's hand and twirls him around in the cold raining setting. Pip sighs happily and joins Damien in their dance. Pip humming with rhythm and Damien's lead in dance, I saw an entire new vision. I could see wonderful music being played, and two figures dancing in a ballroom. Tweek and me….

Tweek and me!

I've made a horrible mistake! I-I have to go see Tweek again! I don't care if I don't deserve Tweek! I need him! I want him! It just can't be over!

"_I can't live without you."_

A shrilling voice echoes in my ear. It send chills down my spine as I think of the worse. I start my run to Tweek's house, not noticing two pairs of eyes following my trail. I break into a faster pace as I reach Tweek's neighborhood. The park wasn't too far to his house, just a stretch for mine's. Please wait for me!

I see Tweek's house in the distance and realized his parents were out of town. Shit! He can't stay at his house alone! He'll freak! I run up the yard's grass and knock hard on the door.

"Tweek! Open the door it's Craig! Tweek!" I cry out. No answer.

"Tweek! Please! I'm sorry Tweek! But I love you! Open the door!" I bang against the wooden barricade even harder.

"God damn it…" I mutter silently. I stepped back and slammed my body against the door. I took more steps back and slammed it even harder. This time the door cracked and crashed open making me fly into the house. Shit… I check my body to see no harm done. I quickly get up and run up the stairs to Tweek's bedroom. The door's lock here too.

"Tweek! Please it's Craig! Tweek!" I slammed against the door with both fists. Fine then! I took more step back and ran into the door except this time, the door slightly opened and I fell into the room. My face slams into the wooden floor and I put my hand down to get myself up. My hand felt something wet and sticky as the liquid came into contact. What…is it? I look up to see Tweek on the floor facing me. I scream and back into the wall behind me.

Blood.

My hands and body are covered in blood. Blood…Tweek. TWEEK! I stare at Tweek's body and slowly get up. I see in his hand is a gun. I-I don't understand? W-What?

"_I can't love without you..."_

…

"_I can't live without you."_

…?

" _I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" _

The voice echoes into my head and it hits me. Tweek's loved me so much. He…He committed suicide. B-Because of me. I was trying to protect him...but…I killed him.

Tears flow down my cheeks as I stare at the lifeless body that used to be my lover and best friend. So that's it huh? You wasted your future for me. I…I'm sorry. T-Tweek. I didn't mean for this to happen. You were my life! You were everything! You wasted you for me! Why?! WHY?! I hiccup as my tears flow onto the floor to mix with the blood. My legs tremble and fail, bringing me to the floor. I crawl over to Tweek and place my hand against his face. It feels so cold. It's not suppose to be like that. It's suppose to be lively and warm! I stare into his blank eyes and see nothing, but myself. He's gone… He's gone!

I grab the gun in his hands and cock it back. I place it pointing my head and my finger was ready to pull the trigger.

"_I can't live without you."_

"_I can't live without you either."_

The end.

--

End A/N: WOOT. YEAH. I feel good now that I got that out of my system. I seriously got to finish up New Addiction though. Where's my inspiration?! Actually, I'm going to start working on it after I publish this. :) I doubt I'm going to finish up chapter 7 though. Maybe by the end of this week… Or month. ^^; That's how horrible I am.

Anyways, this is for The Quiet Shadow XVII! She made me an angst Creek so here's her's! MUWAHAHAHA. I enjoy tragedy. Um…also sorry for the surprise Dip. I was making it up as I went along. I felt Dip needed more attention than Bunny of Style. It seemed a bit to OOC, but so was this whole fiction.

Finished on 4/9. WOOT. 4 DAYS! HOW COOL IS THAT?! A 2,000 ONE-SHOT IN 4 DAYS! I'M GETTING BETTER. AND YES HUN, THAT WAS COMPLETELY SARCASM.


End file.
